Percy Jackson and the Halloween Scare
by MissRaevalynn
Summary: "Boys, and girls of every age... Wouldn't you like to see something strange?"
1. Rae's Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

_Special thanks to: _KittysLoveManga_ for editing and help!_

* * *

_Percy's POV_

There's only so long a person, especially a hero, can worry. I can't help it. If the Hecate cabin is in charge of what's left of Camp _without_ Chiron, Annabeth, Mr. D, or me in it... Annabeth doesn't seem worried at all, though I suppose she's worked out the exact probability of Camp blowing up.

"Lighten up, Seaweed Brain" Annabeth smiled at me. "Camp will still be there when we return. Most of the younger kids are happy here."

"Plus... We're not in charge." She gently nudged me in the shoulder. I sighed. A few hours ago, Rae, co-cabin counselor [along with Lou Ellen] of the Hecate cabin kicked everyone out of camp. She said something about "Halloween specialties," whatever that meant. Rae, Coral [my younger sister], the rest of the Hecate cabin, a few Athena kids, Nico and the entire Apollo cabin stayed behind.

Annabeth and I convinced Chiron to go relax while we watched the camp at the mall. Though now that I think of it, that may not have been the best idea. There were tons of kids _everywhere_.

Aphrodite girls were clustered and slowly capturing mortals and demigods alike, both of whom looked frightened for their lives. I shuddered, it _was_ scary when they got their hands on you.

The Hermes cabin was standing in front the main fountain, most of the kids either showing off for money or attempting to win a pick-pocketing contest.

Both the Hephaestus cabin and Ares cabin had been kicked out of the hardware store, the Harley-Davidson store, hunting and fishing store, and were currently in the process of being banned from a weird store that was supposed to be a combination of Lowe's and Menards.

The largest Barns & Noble wasn't big enough for the rest of the Athena cabin and the Demeter cabin (who were after the gardening books). Some Nike kids were complaining to a Payless manager over the Nike brand shoes, meanwhile the manager of a mattress store was complaining to Clovis for the sleeping on the mattresses inside the store.

Iris' children were indulging themselves on M&Ms and Skittles in a candy store. My hand itched towards Riptide when I caught the look the scarlet haired clerk had on her face when looking at the candy-high demigods.

"Percy... Everything is fine." Annabeth reassured me. I retracted my hand, "Hey, is it just me or does that clerk look like Thalia?" She glanced over at the red haired employee. "Just you."

Thalia, by the way, was with the hunters, so Cabin 1 was empty. Nervously, I looked around. _Aren't I missing a cabin? _Ah, there they are. When I looked hard enough, the Dionysus cabin was drinking from a suspicious looking red bottle and hitting on people passing by. I tensed.

"Again Percy, relax. Rae's in control. She'll be fine. Camp will be fine, as well as Coral." Annabeth repeated.

I could only hope so.

**3rd POV**

After hours in the mall, a couple "monster" attacks, lots of trick-or-treating, pranks, and several angry managers, the campers were waiting in front of Thalia's Pine on Halloween night. Many campers were gone for school, but a handful of them had stayed for Halloween. Although the holiday wasn't normally celebrated because of the horrors they've seen, Chiron had made an exception just so everyone could have a carefree day.

Rae stepped forward from the depths of the shadows. "Come. Come to our camp which had been... Fitted for our tale." She paused, her seemingly transparent skin glowed a soft silver. Rae's hair was down and her eyes were hollowed out. Her appearance actually looked like a ghost.

A guy from Hermes in the front row had gathered courage and darted forward, swiping an arm through her shoulders. The group gasped, and stared amazed at her actual transparency.

"Percy. Annabeth. Nico would like to see you. He is that way." Gracefully she pointed in a direction, though her eyes never left the main group.

~0~

After the two had walked away, Rae led the group to a podium in front of a cabin on the outskirts of the cabin line up. Swaying slightly, she floated.. er, walked to stand behind it. The group chattered nervously, waiting for the night to begin. They were waiting for whatever Rae had planned.

Suddenly, a red spark shot into the sky before disappearing.

"Let us begin."

Erie background music played and Rae's hand glowed as she tapped her throat. Rae inhaled and prepared herself in advance for the intro.

_**"T'was a long time ago,**_

_**longer now than it seems**_

Rae nodded once then continued.

_**In a place that perhaps you've**_

_**only seen in your dreams.**_

Rae waved her hand and shapes made of purple dust appeared; Unicorns, people, buildings, scenes took form. Cabin mates gasped and looked at the pictures and each other wide-eyed. One dream turned a neon green and enlarged, swallowing all of the purple dreams.

_**For the story that you're**_

_**about to be told,**_

The green dust was a book.

_**Took place in the**_

_**holiday worlds of old**_

The book expanded before separating and forming a smaller floating objects. Slowly they began to circle each other and clear shapes were created. A tree, a heart, an egg, a turkey, a clover, and a pumpkin.

_**Now, you've probably wondered where**_

_**holidays come from... **_

_**If you haven't...**_

Rae shook her head.

_**I'd say it's time you've begun."**_

* * *

**Hello, Rae here. I've been plagued with this story but it probably isn't the best I've written... Anyways, please do review and tell ALL of your FF buddies about it! By the way, go look up two people for me: 19 and KittyLovesManga . They helped me out a lot! And on fictionpress look up Aquabreeze who wrote Where's My Prince? It's an AWESOME story that you should really read. And now I'm ranting so I'm going to end it with... REVIEW!**

**Much Love & Ado,**

**~Raevalynn**


	2. Singing Part 1

**Hiya Peeps, {though I'm sure hardly anyone is reading this} if you were wondering what happened, here it is: I was lazy. Whole truth. Well, that and I had no idea what to write...**

**So this is chapter two and my attempt to stick with something...**

**Disclaimer: Come on people, I'm a teenage girl who has a slight obsession with all things fantasy-like... WHICH MEANS, I'm not RR and therefore do not own PJO (as much as I'd like to...)**

* * *

**Random Hermes Kid- 3rd POV**

_**BUM! BUM! BUM! BUM! BUM! BUM! BUM- DA- BUM! BUM! **_

He jumped in surprise, peering into the rising fog before looking back at the now gone podium. The music had come out of nowhere and was either very close or had been majicked to be echo-ey. It was super creepy and a strong stimulus to several of the older demigod's built-in paranoia.

Knowing it wouldn't help anything but his mind, the boy pulled out his knife and kicked his speedy shoes awake. "Katie? Are we gunna die?" His older brothers' girlfriend was very comforting when she wanted to, and he figured this will be a moment when she should be.

"No, We'll-" "_**Boys and girls of every age..**_

_** wouldn't you like to see something strange?"**_

A group of well costumed Apollo children floated near, swaying and singing hauntingly. He gulped and tried to peer past them. Guess what was behind them?

A blank wall of thick fog. Yay.

"_**Come with us and you will see**_

_** This our town of HALLOWEEN!"**_

They jumped, boo-ing (I suppose like ghosts?) and tauntingly driving the campers further into the fog. The ghosts cheered and wailed with joy.

**_"THIS IS HALLOWEEN! THIS IS HALLOWEEN!_**

**_ Pumpkins scream in the dead of night!"_**

As the last line was sung, a pumpkin dropped onto a spearhead of a gate surrounding what was supposed (at the time) to be the Hecate Cabin.

Upon further inspection later into Halloween night, it was discovered that each of the pumpkins had a face into it. For example- Hera, Justin Beiber (with a mustache, might I add), a man who looked an awful lot like Mr. D, and a manticore. It should also be noted that Rae denied having ever carved the pumpkins.

"_**This is Halloween, everybody make a scene!**_

_** Trick or treat 'till the neighbors come and die of fright.**_

_**It's our town! Everybody scream!**_

_** In this town of Halloween!"**_

Suddenly, everyone was inside of the Hecate Cabin with the door closed tightly and locked.

"**_I am the one hiding under your bed,_**

**_ teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!"_**

The youngest camper shrieked and buried her face in his jacket. The Hermes boy looked down at her before protectively placing a hand on her shoulder and leaning in front of her. The creature smirked and roared his lines to the frightened kids, well... Most of the kids were frightened, though the leader of the Nike Cabin was muttering about something and the Hephaestus kids were whispering about automatons.

"**_I am the one hiding under your stairs,_**

**_ fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair!"_**

The creature roared causing the group to split and scatter, each side running for an exit. Group 1 was a made up of the Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Iris Cabins. Group 2 consisted of everyone else.

_**"This is Halloween, this is Halloween **_

_** Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**_

_** In this town we call home**_

_** Everyone hail to the pumpkin song"**_

The groups kept running, having no exact place in mind. Group 1 eventually ran into the Cabin's Clearing. They crowded around a statue of Hades and tried to catch their breaths.

**_ "In this town, don't we love it now? _**

**_ Everybody's waiting for the next surprise.."_**

Nico appeared, shattering the statue of Hades. He was wearing a long, skinny hat and a huge coat that did not fit. The coat seemed to have been made for a man who was rounder and the "trousers"" were just plain disgusting.

Nico, er... The mayor gave a creepy grin and the group turned and ran straight into the other group.

"Guys-" "I mean it was..." "Just horrifying!" "She was like, 'No WAY!' and I was totes like..." "I wanted to puke." "Has anyone seen-"

"FOR HADES SAKE, BE QUIET!" Katie yelled "Can we please just stick together and calm down?" The Hermes boy nodded and said, "We are gunna be just fine."

**"That's what y'all think..."**

* * *

**_For a moment it was quiet... But just one moment._******

* * *

**'Sup everybody? I lost my 'inspirational' momentum from the beginning, so sorry? **

**READ REVIEW RATE!**

**~much love and ado, Rae**


End file.
